


伦敦大桥倒下来

by xiangzigou



Category: Zakrytye prostranstva, Закрытые пространства
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiangzigou/pseuds/xiangzigou
Summary: aka 比格的房间男妈妈母攻子受
Relationships: Rostislav/Veniamin
Kudos: 1





	伦敦大桥倒下来

Rostislav想，也许可以和这个突然冒出来的女人结婚，拥有真正的孩子，他会很爱他们。  
比爱Veniamin还爱他们。

“你知道我们不会有小孩吧。”Veniamin说过不止一次。  
Rostislav摸不准他的意思，小孩是必须的一环吗？小孩在Veniamin的愿望图景里吗？  
“所以？”  
这个邪恶的、病态的、依赖他的室友，又不知怎么开始犯病，说：“别再玩过家家了。”  
“我从没把照顾你当成是过家家。”Rostislav把意大利面下倒进锅里，四处寻找垃圾桶。他猜是被Veniamin拿到不知什么地方去干不知什么事了，每天回来，这个房子都和前一天不一样。他只好把包装袋团成一团丢在桌上。他站在推拉门的门口，一阵风吹进来，将轻飘飘的垃圾卷走，送到Veniamin躺着的沙发边。  
Rostislav丢下晚饭和Veniamin，穿过房间去关通向屋顶的窗户。  
“你又没关窗户，下午下那么大的雨，这块地板全是水。”  
“我没法不打开，这里只有这一扇没被封起来的窗户，再不透透气我就被我自己呼出的二氧化碳憋死了。”  
“那就不要把妓女带到家里来，多一个人不是会带来更多的二氧化碳吗，嗯？”  
“Slava，你有时候挺有幽默感的。”  
“听着，我会把电话线剪掉，你需要为你的行为负责。而且，减少与那些人的往来对你有好处。”  
Rostislav关好窗户，从梯子上下来，看到Veniamin正在用包装袋玩抛接球，说：“你听到我说的了？”  
Veniamin懒洋洋地回应：“嗯”。  
今天交流得很顺畅，超乎Rostislav的预期。他每天都要和Veniamin就一些主题展开辩论，主题包括“要不要吃药”“医生有没有用”“要不要克制自己的欲望”“要不要控制自己的脾气”，等等。Veniamin根本不占理，但他的尖酸刻薄常常把Rostislav说得哑口无言。但最后的胜利总是属于Rostislav，因为Veniamin在占据上风后，会觉得一切索然无味，然后说“听你的”。  
Veniamin还是听话的，只是疾病让他变得不好相处。  
这么想，Rostislav看着Venya，又觉得可爱了起来。Venya窝在沙发上，像躺在一个纸托里。  
Rostislav靠近沙发，蹲在Venya跟前，好声好气地说：“告诉我，Venya，你怎么知道那些电话的？这里又没有网络。”  
“我随便打的。”  
“随便？”  
“嗯，”球脱了手，Veniamin终于把视线放到Rostislav身上，“她们不是妓女，有的是鼓手，有的是银行职员，有的会占卜，还有一个有三岁的孙子，我最喜欢她。我只是随机按几个号码，选我喜欢的声音聊天，我说我快死了，问她们愿不愿来和我做爱，大多数人都很乐意，就是有的人住得有点远，没办法过来。今天来的人给我带了见面礼，土耳其软糖，我说了不要带礼物过来，会被你发现。但她很热情。”  
Veniamin对他欺瞒，也对他坦诚，他认为这种矛盾的背后是不以为意。  
Veniamin坐起来，拿过桌上的盒子，撒着闪粉的包装纸被撕得乱七八糟，粉色拉菲草上铺了几块长满白色斑点的橙色软糖。得了皮肤病的糖。Veniamin随手把肮脏的糖塞进Rostislav嘴里。妓女的糖，Rostislav想，如果咽下去他喉咙就会发肿。  
“我也想去土耳其，这个国家除了我还有人没去过土耳其吗？”Veniamin又躺回到自己柔软的纸托里，化作入侵这个家的软糖的一部分。  
Rostislav转头把糖吐了，拿盘子里的餐巾擦了擦嘴，说：“你要想吃，我明天下班给你带一盒回来，这个到处都是。你根本不知道这些人是不是健康，万一她们有艾滋呢？”  
“要怎么才算健康？艾滋听起来都比我健康。”  
“艾滋不能痊愈，但你能，只要你坚持吃药。”  
Veniamin看他一眼，翻个身，背对着Rostislav。  
Rostislav说：“一直在家会让人情绪低落。明天我们看完医生可以顺便绕个路，你想去公园吗？”  
“我喜欢在家待着，”Veniamin对着眼前的沙发靠垫说话，“没有电话，没有网络，也不能出去，我爱死了。”  
Rostislav知道他又开始闹脾气，病人都这样，需要更多的包容和耐心。  
“不去也没关系。以后每天中午我会帮你叫披萨，晚上我会回来做饭。你需要什么书？我看那一摞你都看完了。”  
Veniamin转过脸，说：“披萨？如果我和送披萨的人睡了你要怎么办？”  
“Venya，你和谁睡都与我无关。你不要为了让我生气做这些伤害自己的事。”  
“你觉得我是为了让你生气？”Veniamin露出一个Rostislav熟悉的笑容，这通常是嘲讽的开端。   
又要开始新的争吵了，Rostislav扫了一眼手表，今天比平时来得早。以前他们总是到了夜里才开始因为大小琐事吵架，多是Veniamin单方面的无理取闹。  
“你可以随意发脾气，无论如何我都原谅你，Venya，医生说过长时间缺乏社交的独居会助长性欲，所以你的自我放纵不过是……。”  
“别再重复医生的话了，就是他建议我应该有稳定的性生活，”Veniamin打断他，“听起来和你的愿望相冲突。你不如找人给我驱魔，在我头顶撒盐，许愿我这辈子都不能勃起。或者干脆阉了我，后者很不错，唯一的难题是那里血管很多，容易大出血。不过对你来说不难，你那么聪明，又仔细。”  
Rostislav开始思考这是不是Venya笑话的一个，他斟酌地说：“我不是学医的。”  
“那更好，会更疼，更好了。我喜欢这个。”  
Veniamin笑了，凑到Rostislav跟前，他们很少离这么近，除非Veniamin想取笑他。  
他坚信现在Veniamin就在取笑他。  
Rostislav能看到Venya黑色碎发下的眼睛变得像姑娘的下体一样潮湿。他感到恐慌，像害怕尖锐一样害怕这种软塌的湿烂，好像来自黑山羊的齿间，情感被嚼碎后吐出粘稠腥膻的欲望，令人作呕。  
软糖的味道从Rostislav的喉咙泛上来，真的肿了，在他看不见的地方，膨大，脓肿，壅塞。  
他没法呼吸。

Rostislav赶快错开眼，目光移向沙发扶手和坐垫之间的缝隙，可以帮助他逃离这种处境的东西就在那。  
“今天的药吃过了吗？”  
Veniamin悻悻地拉开距离，用食指勾住嘴角，像做鬼脸一样把喉咙展示给Rostislav看。  
“连骨头都吃了。”  
Rostislav站起来，用两根手指将沙发缝隙里裸露的一角银色包装夹出来。Veniamin总是把药藏在那里，像是故意要让他找到。Rostislav捏着它，一整板，只空了两粒。本来应该少四粒。他把它丢在桌子上。  
“你没吃。”  
“可能我忘记了，这药让我记不住事情。”  
“Veniamin，”有时候Rostislav会喊他大名，“你不配合治疗，是打算一辈子困在这个房间，好让我为你和你找的妓女买单？最好再为你们的七八个孩子买单？”  
“我本可以自己买单，如果你不把网络什么的全切断的话。”

Veniamin说的是他的色情小说生意，他文笔不错，从十六岁——也就是他彻底闭门不出的两年后——就开始靠这个赚钱，“毕竟我的选择不多，碰巧我又很擅长。”他是这么说的。在Rostislav之前，哥哥之后，Veniamin和一个时刻带着翻译的日本人住在一起，他说那位好心的日本慈善家从来不过问他的事，当被问起在写什么时，他就说在写病情观察日记，好给其他病友带去鼓励。他还对Rostislav说，从他们的房间窗户看出去，可以看到红场，那本是他哥哥的房子。  
Rostislav看过他的小说，题材丰富，花样繁多，里面的男男女女，有时候还有马或龙，都和发情的狗或者烂熟的水果一样，有着浓烈的气味。

“这不是你消极对待治疗的理由。你当然可以养活自己，但你不能放任自己就这么过下去。就算你认为我是在限制你也好，我唯一的目的只是阻止你自我伤害。”  
Veniamin撇撇嘴，说：“什么才算伤害？性是伤害，笑气是伤害，恐惧症是伤害，那软糖也是，意大利面也是，沙发也是，我住的房子也是。如果你把我的愿望当成是我在自我毁灭，那为什么不把毁灭当成个好的东西？我喜欢这样，就让它伤害我好了。”  
“Veniamin。”  
“或者你要看看我新写的东西吗？完全称得上是伤害。真——正——的——伤——害。”  
Rostislav还在犹豫的时候，Veniamin已经去卧室拿了一沓稿纸过来。他用它们换了桌子上的药。  
Veniamin把药放到嘴里，拿过流离台上的一杯水，眼睛看着Rostislav，将一杯水喝完。  
“作为交换。”Veniamin再次展示他的喉咙，同时举杯致意。  
Rostislav看着桌上的手稿，感觉自己在走向一个圈套，一个由绳索制成的圈，就悬在高空，由Venya握着。  
他还是同意了。

Veniamin趴在沙发上用打火机烤软糖吃。糖像油脂一样融化，他把拇指绕进去，在皮肤上烫出一个环。  
Rostislav焦躁不安地坐在位子上。  
他知道Veniamin在观察他，所以想装得若无其事。  
故事很短，没用晦涩的表达，也没用生僻词。很朴素的故事。

妈妈在夜里偷看孩子自慰。在阁楼上，那是整栋房子唯一有窗户的地方，月色很好，他们得以看到彼此，但没人戳穿。  
黑色头发的孩子和他金色头发的母亲，他们隔着一道推拉门，都汗津津的。母亲贴在门上，弯曲她的背，好看清她的儿子。她的儿子像一个燃烧的怪物，在自己的观察下变形。

“她眼睛一眨不眨，手在胸前划着十字，汗水滴到地板上。”   
Rostislav的手指和脖子上的绳索一并收紧，Veniamin弯弯扭扭的字在他翻卷的情绪里扭曲。

那天晚上他看到他了。

他并不是故意停留。每晚他都会回到母亲的家里去睡，第二天再回来和Venya一起吃早饭。那天他有点发烧，Venya说他不必赶回去，可以睡在这里，毕竟这是他的房子。他留了下来。还有什么他都记不住了，只记得自己像在火上烧，Venya给他倒了水，将冰袋放在他额头上。因为手心太烫，冰袋摸起来都是辣的。半夜他起来喝水。然后。  
他并不是故意停留。  
只是Venya看起来很可怜，孤零零的，失控，脱离理性而被欲望裹挟。人如果不能掌控自己，便会成为原始冲动的奴隶。额上的头发全湿了，嘴巴张开，四肢向内收起，相邻的皮肤黏在一块。这只生物发出啜泣一般的声音。  
他停在原地只是出于同情，可能还有惊惧。

“她在看到的第一秒就可以离开，为什么不离开呢，因为那是她的孩子，她没有什么不好意思的，从他诞生的时候起，他对她就已经没有秘密了。  
但是，有另一重身份在她身上复苏，是这多出来的枝桠令她不能移动，而不是母亲的关怀。”

胡说。  
他并不是。

Rostislav将手稿对折，机械地捋着折痕，称赞：“写得不错。”  
Veniamin一边用糖玩着他幼稚的把戏一边笑着看他。  
Rostislav从没像现在这样清楚自己养了个不得了的东西，年轻的酒神，在这个房间里，发出只有他们两个能听到的声音，说，走向我。  
从他们住在一起开始，这样的呼唤和抵抗常常发生。只是这次尤为强烈。  
Rostislav起身，说：“锅要烧干了。”  
其实放任它烧干又有什么不好呢。  
烟雾升起，触响火灾警报。也就这样了。一种安全的脱轨，芥子大小的失控。  
但他还是去关上了炉子，他听到Veniamin大喊“骗子”，同时有什么玩意儿打中了他的背。  
是那团塑料包装纸。  
Veniamin就是想激怒他。  
Rostislav让自己保持冷静。接下来发生什么他完全能预见，他会摔门而去，离开前暗自发誓不再管Venya，然后第二天给Venya订好披萨送到家里，晚上买几本书和报纸，再买好奶酪和牛油果——哦还有土耳其软糖——准点来这里做饭，Venya不会道歉，但会在他周围转来转去表达一种无言的愧疚，最后他们一起吃饭，一起玩填字游戏和一些智力问答。  
Venya喜欢智力问答，很拿手。他们之前常常在家扮演师生，Venya扮演老师。  
Venya会戴上金黄色的假发，发尾向内卷起，因为不好好打理而毛刺刺的。  
Venya会修改他故意写错的拼写。  
Venya，Venya其实是一个好孩子。他在一年前捡到Venya的时候就这么觉得了。在熙熙攘攘的商场里，Venya像一头裹着羊水的牲畜，和圣子一起诞生于Rostislav的马厩。受孕，报喜，分娩，都在同一天。Rostislav觉得这是旨意，让他在最艰难的时候成为一个母亲。  
在那一刻他就是无罪的了，因为他兼了母亲的职。  
他常常想起那一天，把蜷成一团的Venya展开，背起，然后带回家。Venya再如何伤他的心，对刚诞生的Venya的记忆都会让他原谅这个年轻人。

Rostislav知道自己在自我牺牲。  
但他在这种忍受中获得了巨大的快感，这来自于他对自己道德的肯定。他不需要睡Venya，也不需要拥抱或者牵手，便能得到比那纯粹得多的情感满足。  
Venya，可怜的小东西，根本不能独自面对外面的世界。如果自己不帮他，他会死的。  
Rostislav在忍耐到达了极限时，就会把这句话翻出来，注射进自己的脑子。  
我在受苦，我在替你受苦，Venya。我背着你的十字架，我替你死亡。

这远远超过了Veniamin写下的东西。

你什么都不懂，我原谅你。  
Rostislav怜悯地注视着Veniamin，他已经彻底平静了下来。当他放松的时候，脖子上的绳索就不再构成威胁，他也感受不到绳子上的刺了。

Veniamin本来站着，看到Rostislav神情的变化，一下子被抽走了作为支撑的骨头。他倒下去，倒回到沙发上，用手臂挡住脸。  
“Slava，你什么时候可以把我的筹码给我，这样你再一次压缩我的生存空间时我才有底气说不，而不是看着你把嫉妒包装成关心还要心甘情愿接受。”  
Rostislav将锅移到一旁，步态轻松地去冰箱里拿番茄、青椒和面包，打开的冰箱门挡住了他的笑容：“Venechka ，我从没嫉妒。那些条条框框只是为了保护你，你完全不在意自己，那这种事只能由我来做。晚上吃沙拉好吗？”  
Veniamin翻身，背对他。  
“听你的。”

tbc


End file.
